


Ackerman Blood

by itach1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Bondage, Slow Burn, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), its a slow burn but I promise it’ll happen, the smut will happen too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itach1/pseuds/itach1
Summary: “Oi, four eyes”You turned, Is this him? He’s one of the last Ackerman?He smells ... fuck. Shifting your body so they couldn't see your face you tried to calm down. It’s been years since you’ve tasted or even smelled Ackerman blood. Funny how Titan blood makes you sick yet Ackerman blood is easily one the best tasting things a vampire will taste in their life. Closing your eyes you tried to calm down your instinctual excitement.Reader is a vampire from Marley and eventually is in the Levi squad. I feel like the summary is ass, but bear with me it’s my first story lol but the plot is gonna be GOOD. Please give it a chance 🛐There are S1-3 spoilers in here so beware, also the 104th training corps squad are all 17-18 in my world, and Levi is late 20's
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Ackerman Blood

Blood trickled down your chin as you let the body fall. Shit... you’re too close to people to risk leaving the body to go grab a shovel, but you hate digging with your hands like a damn animal. You realized you had no choice in the matter and started digging. The lifeless body in front of you was a man you lured from a bar, you try to feed on animals when possible, but about once every other month you need fresh human blood or you notice your body getting weaker and powers not working as well, but you made sure to wait until the man made a move to touch you, he was a confident piece of shit, already trying to get handsy when we barely left the bar, most men wait until we get farther out (which is closer to the fucking shovel). 

You covered up the patch of dirt and looked up at the stars... sometimes you wish you had stronger powers like some of the vampires you’ve met from Marley, you met many that were able to completely control humans and make them forget they even fed on them, you do have powers of persuasion as all vampires do, but it’s not to the point you can feed on someone and make them forget it happened or you exist. You envy how easy it is for them, to just grab someone have a little of their blood and compel them completely forget it ever happened or you exist. Therefore you have to go the extra lengths to find a shitty person and kill them and deal with the body. At least until you get onto the scouts as a doctor. Though, you are grateful your powers are strong enough to have let you enter the walls under the persona of Doctor. Nina Reader, 22. 

Sneaking your way back to the barracks, you stopped outside your door and listened inside, everyone's heartbeat and breathing seemed to still be in deep sleep. Sighing you thought if you should go to Hange’s lab or go inside and force yourself to sleep for the two hours. You just fed so you definitely don’t need sleep. Turning around you decided to go to Hanges

Your knuckles were about to hit the door then it swung open and you found myself about to fall over, stumbling a bit and looking up from the body that just ran into you.  


“OH NINA!! I was just about to find you!”  


“Hange? Do you know what time it is?” You asked.  
Looking at her watch “No? My watch isn’t accurate, but I do know it’s not training time!” Hange grinned while saying.  


You chuckled “No, nobody is training since it is around 3am Hange, I know I dont sleep very well, but Sasha and Mikasa do at this hour, they'd both be pretty pissed to wakeup with you banging on our door.” You grinned.  


Hange laughed putting her hand behind her neck “Ahh well Nina, I know this isn’t your expertise, but I was wondering if you could help me out? I was thinking of asking Erwin to capture some Titans we could study?”  


“Hange... you know I only have knowledge and experience on how to help humans. I never learned anything about titans working with my father." You calmly told them.  


Their smile visibly dropped “I know I know, I have seen you help people I thought were beyond help. I think you have a lot of potential Nina. Once you finish your training you don't need to join the scouts in the traditional way, I believe you would benefit humanity—with me if we’re able to discover everything we can about Titans. I know you said you haven’t gotten formal education, but I’ll help you fill in the blanks wherever I can! Of course there’s things I don't know the answers to, that nobody knows. But together Nina we can—“

“Oi, four eyes”

You turned, *Is this him? He’s one of the last Ackerman? Mikasa must not be a full Ackerman, you’ve smelled how her blood differs, but it didn’t affect you like this.  
He smells ... fuck. Shifting your body so they couldn't see your face you tried to calm down. It’s been years since you’ve tasted or even smelled Ackerman blood. You can't even remember the last time your eyes almost changed when you weren't planning on feeding. Funny how Titan blood makes you sick yet Ackerman blood is easily one the best tasting things a vampire will taste in their life. Closing your eyes you tried to calm down your instinctual excitement. 

“Four eyes I could smell you before I turned the corner. You need a bath”

Hanges eyes widened as she tried to go back to her lab, but failed as Levi grabbed her hair. He turned to look at you “Who are you?”  
“Nina Reader sir!” You said as you saluted.  
“Tch. Go to bed cadet.” He said as he dragged a protesting Hange back with him, presumably to a bath. You’ve heard the rumors that Hange only bathes when Levi physically forces her too. 

Walking back to your room you believe it. Though human blood regularly tastes the same, Hange is one of the last people you’d feed on, her smell alone deters you, and it’s not because you're her assistant... in an unofficial, official way.

Levi POV  
After washing my teacup in the kitchen I suddenly got chills and every hair on my body stood up. I felt fear? Taking a deep breath I started walking back to my office, what the fuck do I have to be scared of here? Turning the corner I heard Hange, tch probably up talking to herself. Then I heard another voice, at this hour? The second I locked eyes with the girl my entire body electrified. It’s like everything in my body was telling me there was a threat and trying to force a fight or flight reaction. I shook my head and turned towards Hange. The girl seems a little older than the other trainees. Is she the medic Erwin said we'll have come with us on our missions?  
“Oi Four eyes”

**Author's Note:**

> The vampire powers are basically similar to The Vampire Diaries.  
> Feel free to comment if you’re interested in me writing more, I have good idea's for the plot, but I haven't written a story before lol.  
> Also it’ll have some spoilers for s1-3, but I’m not planning on keeping it super cannon like that.
> 
> All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.


End file.
